The Moon Cutter and the Ice Dragon
by ExorcistWhite
Summary: What if Toushirou was still alive in the world of the living and instead was found by Ichigo. Follow Toushirou and Ichigo as their lives are changed when they meet the Soul Reaper, Rukia Kuchiki.SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters

* * *

_Summary_:

Having no memory, except his first name, 5 year old Toushirou is found by 9 year old Ichigo. Having pity on the boy, Ichigo takes Toushirou home with him, there the family takes a liking to the boy and adopts him into the family.

For the next six years of Toushirou's life, he could see spirits like his older brother Ichigo. But everything changes for both of them when they meet the Soul Reaper, Rukia Kuchiki.

**The Moon Cutter and the Ice Dragon**

Chapter 1

As a boy with white spiky hair sat on the chilling cold ground and his emerald eyes looking at the ground, he wondered how he got here. He couldn't seem to remember anything; all he knew about himself was his name. And for some reason, he felt a little pain coming from both his head and chest.

As the late evening went on, it started to snow. The boy didn't seem to care how it suddenly started to snow, he was to busy pondering.

"_How did I get here?"_ the boy thought to himself. He continued to ponder that, but his deep thought has leaded him to fall asleep.

* * *

Ichigo was out for a little walk, but to his surprise it had started to snow. "Oh, man. The forecast didn't say anything about snow, I'd better hurry home or everyone's going to be really worried," Ichigo said as he ran toward the clinic his family ran. As Ichigo turned around the corner, his eyes widened. There on the side of the street was small boy, he seemed to be 5 years old, and his hair was as white as the falling snow. He was also wearing blue shorts and a short sleeved white shirt and it seems that the boy had a wound on his head.

Ichigo quickly ran to the boy and bent down in front of the boy. "Hey! Are you alright?!" The boy didn't make a move. Ichigo put his hands on the boy's shoulders and gently shook, hoping that the boy would show at least one sign that he was alive.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Ichigo shook the unconscious boy a bit harder. "Come on, wake up!" That last one did the trick.

The boy gave out a groan and opened his eyes, but only a little bit, he looks at Ichigo for a bit than he closed them again and went back to sleep.

Ichigo was relief that the boy was alright and alive. But he wondered how a little boy could have ended up in this situation. Ichigo started to feel sorry for the little boy.

"Hmm, maybe dad can help," Ichigo said and he picked up the white spiky haired boy onto his back and began to walk to his family's clinic.

* * *

At Ichigo's family clinic

"YUZU! KARIN!"

"Oh, great. Now what's wrong?" Karin said. Karin had black hair. Then a man with black hair and wearing a white coat came running down the stairs. He looked like he was really worried about something. That man was the father and his name is Isshin.

"Yuzu! Karin! I can't seem to find Ichigo anywhere," Isshin said with worry. "What if he's in trouble or needs help?"

"Oh, dad," said Yuzu who had light brown hair and a red clip on the let side of her head. "You always get worked up over these things."

Before Isshin could protest, Karin spoke up. "Don't worry about Ichigo, dad. He said he was going for a little walk and that he'll be back in time for dinner."

"Oh, that's a – hey! Wait a minute!" Isshin suddenly yelled. "Why would Ichigo tell you guys, but not his old man?!"

"Maybe that's because you're like over forty," Karin pointed out.

Hearing a comment like that from his own 5 year old daughter, Isshin bursted into tears and clinged onto a poster on the wall with a picture of a beautiful woman that had the same colored hair as Yuzu but longer. "Ohhhhhhh! Masaki, my wife, our daughters hate me and Ichigo probably hates me so much, he might never come back."

At that moment, Ichigo slammed the door open. "Dad!" All of them turned their attention to Ichigo who was at the door.

"Ichigo," Isshin yelled happily and rushed towards Ichigo with open arms. "You're back!" But then Isshin felt a hard impact on his head after Ichigo jumped and kicked him into the wall creating a hole. "That's … my … boy."

"Dad! This isn't the time for that!" Ichigo yelled at his father. "Right now, you've got a patient to take care of!"

That's when Isshin and his two twin daughters noticed that Ichigo was carrying a small boy that had snow white hair on his back. Ichigo's sisters quickly ran to Ichigo's side and helped him bring the boy inside.

"Ichigo, where did you find this boy?" Isshin asked his son.

"I found him on the side of the street unconscious," Ichigo told his father as he laid the boy on the boy on the coach. "I wonder how this kid could be all alone."

"And he also has a bad wound on his head," Isshin turned to his daughters. "Karin, Yuzu, I need my medical kit."

"OK, dad," and the two twins went off. "Ichigo go get a blanket. This kid seems to have a fever."

"Right," Ichigo then ran up stairs to get a blanket.

When Ichigo left, Isshin kneeled down and put his hand on the boy's forehead. "I never thought to see you come through my front door; I guess you're part of the family now."

* * *

"_Where am I? Am I dead?"_

"_All I see is darkness."_

"_I hear voices, calling to me, telling me to wake up."_

"Is he going to be okay, how long do we have to wait until he wakes up?" one of the voices said.

Now after a long slumber, the white haired boy slowly opened his eyes only to see that he was in a place unfamiliar to him.

"Hey! He's awake!" a voice said, the boy looked around to figure out who that voice belonged to. He then spots another boy, sitting by next to him. He could see that the boy had orange hair and seems to be nine years old. And he also spots two girls next to him; they looked about the same age.

"W-who are you?" the boy asked.

"My name's Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo replied. "And these two over here are my little sisters, Yuzu and Karin," Ichigo introduced and pointed out the two girls that were next to him.

One of the girls, Yuzu, suddenly put her hands on the coach the boy was resting in and pushed her head closer to the boy, but he quickly backed away. "What's your name?" Yuzu asked.

The boy hesitated for a bit, he didn't know how to answer that question. He didn't even know that much about himself. Only one word came to the boy's mind.

"Uh, my name's Toushirou," the boy replied.

"Toushirou, huh? That's a nice name," Toushirou looked at the man who had said that. "My name's Isshin," the man introduced himself.

"How did I get here?" Toushirou asked.

"My son, Ichigo, brought you here," Isshin explained. "Said he found you lying on the side of the street, which reminds me, how come you were all alone out there?"

Toushirou tilted his head down a bit. "I don't remember."

"Well, do you know where you live?" Toushirou shook his head.

"Do you know who your parents are?"

"I can't remember that either."

"N-no, I can only remember my name."

Isshin sighed. "It could be possible that you got amnesia," Isshin said. "Probably got it from that wound you had on your head."

That was when Toushirou noticed that he had bandages wrapped around his head.

"That's too bad," the girl, Karin, said.

"Don't worry, we'll help you find you parents," Yuzu said.

Everyone seemed to want to help Toushirou get his memories back and find his parents, but Isshin had a different opinion.

"I'm not sure about that Yuzu," everyone turned their attention to Isshin. Ichigo wondered what his father meant by that.

"What do you mean, dad?" Ichigo asked.

"He might not have any parents, he could be an orphan," Isshin stated. "But, you got amnesia kid, so we can't be certain."

After that Isshin had a hard kick in the face from Karin that made Toushirou's sweat drop. "Well if you're not certain, why'd you bring it up?!" Karin yelled at her father.

"Well, it's possible he could be an orphan!"

"What makes you think that?!"

"Ichigo found him all alone outside so it could be possible! I was just saying what was on my mind!"

Everyone fell silent. "I'll go to the police station tomorrow and see if there is a missing child report," Isshin said as he got up. "Now it's getting late, the three of you should go to bed. Toushirou will be sleeping down here on the couch tonight."

"Thank you," Toushirou said before falling asleep again.

* * *

2 weeks later

Isshin has been going to the police station everyday to check if there was a missing report that had descriptions of a white haired child with emerald eyes for the whole first week since Toushirou started staying at the Kurosaki clinic.

The whole family seems to like Toushirou a lot; he would sometimes help Yuzu in the kitchen, play soccer with Karin, and attend karate classes with Ichigo. He seemed to have bonded with the whole family but mostly with Ichigo, he always treated Toushirou like a little brother, so you can tell how excited the three were when their father showed them the adoption papers. The boy that Ichigo found was now Toushirou Kurosaki.

As more days went by, Toushirou learns more about the family, Yuzu is a bit of a crybaby, but she takes care of the chores around the house and makes the food. Karin is bit of the opposite even if she's Yuzu's twin sister.

There are some times when Ichigo wants to be alone, sometimes Toushirou follows Ichigo only to watch him wander around the river over and over again.

One day, Ichigo went out for another one of his walks and as usual Toushirou followed him and the same as always, Ichigo would go around the same place. Toushirou wondered why Ichigo does this, so he took the chance and walked up to Ichigo when he stopped to rest.

"Hey, Ichigo," Toushirou called out to Ichigo. Ichigo turned his head to see Toushirou walking towards him. Ichigo held up his hand and gave Toushirou a small wave. "Hey, Toushirou. What are you doing here?"

"I've been following you on walks and I couldn't help but wonder," Toushirou put his right hand behind his head. "Why are you always walking around this place over and over again?"

Ichigo looked down at the river. "Well, ya see this is the place," Ichigo started. "where my mom died."

Toushirou's eyes widened, despite the fact he didn't know who his parents are, he knew that having to lose someone you love is very painful. "Ichigo … how did she die?"

Toushirou asked.

Ichigo was a bit surprised by Toushirou's request. "I-it was my entire fault," Toushirou could see drops of tears coming from Ichigo's eyes.

"How can it be your fault?" Toushirou asked.

Ichigo wiped the tears off his face and began to tell Toushirou what happened. "It happened six months ago, mom had just picked me up from karate class and it was raining. On our way home, we past by here and when we did, I noticed a girl by the river. I didn't know why she was there, but then I saw her fall into the river. I let go of my mom's hand and ran to save the girl."

Toushirou could tell that Ichigo was having flashbacks of when it happened. "What happens next?" Toushirou asked.

"I'm not sure how it happened, but I kind of blacked out when I reached out for the girl and when I woke up, mom was dead," Ichigo was crying now. "If I had just stayed by mom's side that day instead of running off, she'd still be alive."

"Ichigo," Toushirou murmured. "I'm sorry."

Ichigo wiped the tears off his face again. "It's okay, Toushirou. You know, I should tell you that I've never told anyone how I felt about mom's death. But telling them to you, I kind of feel much better."

Toushirou smiled at Ichigo. "The whole family is pained by mom's death, Ichigo. Even me."

Ichigo could see what Toushirou meant. Since Toushirou had amnesia, he couldn't remember who his parents were and since they adopted him six months after the death of their mother, Toushirou doesn't know what it's like to have a mom or at least doesn't remember.

Toushirou walked up to Ichigo and grasped his hand. "Come on, Ichigo. Let's go home."

Ichigo smiled down at the spiky white haired boy. "Yeah, everyone's probably worried," and the two began to walk home together. As they walked, Toushirou asked Ichigo to tell him about his mother. Ichigo told Toushirou that his mom was a kind person, she never got mad or cried, and she always smiled.

The two brothers talked the whole way back to the clinic. During their conversation, Ichigo and Toushirou found out that they both can see spirits.

Authors Note: So did you like it? I was inspired by the "what if" stories of Naruto where Naruto and Gaara are best friends.

I got a problem with this story that I need your help with. Now that Toushirou is Ichigo's brother, I need a character to fill in the place for Squad 10 captain and also need a zanpaktou for him or her. And I don't think Kusaka will do since he has the same zanpaktou as Toushirou's, besides I'm planning on putting him in one of the movies that goes with this story. So just review you ideas, OK?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with High School Homework.

**Chapter 2**

6 years later

Over the years, Toushirou and Ichigo have been helping spirits. They would always bring flowers to their death places and talk to them. Little did they know that their lives were going to change soon.

* * *

"Ichigo! Shiro! Get down here and eat your breakfast or you're going to be late!" Yuzu called as she fried two eggs.

As Yuzu put the two eggs on separate plates, she heard footsteps coming from the stairs. But before she could say anything, they went right past Karin, who was eating her breakfast, and out the door. "Hey, wait! What about your breakfast, you two?!"

"We'll eat it later, just leave it there," Ichigo said as he and Toushirou left the house.

"Aww, I even fried an egg for each of you," Yuzu complained.

Ichigo and Toushirou had grown taller over the years and they still had their natural hair colors. Ichigo quit going to karate classes years ago, but he still uses them on his father who had always tried to do a sneak attack on him. Toushirou was now in high school with Ichigo, even though he's the youngest of the family, he was considered a child genius in all of his schools. He also shares a room with Ichigo and since it's small, they had to rearrange everything in the room to fit in another bed. And another thing that changed over the years is that Yuzu and Karin started calling him Shiro, which he really doesn't like, but Karin doesn't call him that as much as Yuzu does.

"Ugh, it's been six years already and Yuzu's still calling me by that nickname," Toushirou complained as he walked with Ichigo.

"Lighten up, Toushirou. Besides, we got to make a detour before we get to school," Ichigo told his little brother.

"Right," Toushirou replied. Lately, Toushirou and Ichigo has been visiting the death place of a little girl and leaving her flowers. She would always be at that exact place waiting for them.

* * *

At Karakura High School

The school grounds were filled with students ready for another school years. At that moment, a young boy with short black hair that are fanned out and wearing a Karakura High School uniform named Mizuiro steps off a car and stands in front of the tall building.

"_A new school uniform and…,"_ he thought and looked up at the school. _"…a new school. I should act like I'm happy to be a new student here,"_ he smiled and started walking towards Karakura High School.

"Are you even listening?!" a teacher yelled at a tall student that was known as a bully with light yellow hair. "This isn't even about the school rules! I can't believe that you bleached your hair!" the teacher continued yelling, but the student turned away when he spotted a tall Mexican teenager with baggy hair covering the teen's eyes.

When he saw the Mexican teenager, the bully ignored the angry teacher and walked after the passing teen. "Hey, Sado!" the bully called out. "Sado Yasutora, where's my hello? Huh?" he asked Sado.

"Who're you?" Sado asked in a calm voice.

"I'm Oshima Reiichi from Tohgata Middle School! Are you mocking me?!" Oshima yelled in annoyance.

The teacher walks up to them and tries to break it up. "Hey, guys…," he was quickly cut off by Oshima.

"Back off! I've got unfinished business with him!" Oshima yelled.

"Mi-zu-i-ro! B-b-big trouble, Mizuiro!" another student named Keigo yelled in panic to his friend, Mizuiro.

"Good morning, Keigo," Mizuiro greeted Keigo in a calm tone.

"Listen up! We're in big trouble," Keigo said still panicking.

Mizuiro didn't react to Keigo's behavior, he just calmly said, "You're so energetic in the mornings, Keigo."

"Mizuiro! How can you be so calm at a time like this?! Don't you know that Chad and Ichigo from Mashiba Middle School are coming here?!" Keigo was still panicking and yelling.

Mizuiro looked at his friend with a curios look. "Chad and Ichigo from Mashiba Middle School?"

"Right! Both of them decided to come to our school! I'm serious!" Keigo said. "And I also heard that Ichigo's younger brother, Toushirou, is coming to this school, too."

"OK, so why are you crying?" Mizuiro replied.

"Mizuiro, this is serious! Chad and Ichigo are violent punks with a bloody history! And Toushirou is a really scary guy and always hangs out with Ichigo!" Keigo explained to Mizuiro in the usual panicking tone. "Ichigo and Chad hang out with bad guys and smuggle drugs and read dirty magazines at the book store for five hours! There are thousands of rumors!"

Mizuiro looked back at Keigo. "So, their just rumors," Mizuiro said as he pulled a small book out of his pocket. "We won't know what they're really like until we meet them. And besides, why would this Toushirou kid be scary. Doesn't he have a reputation of being a child genius?"

Keigo was surprised at what Mizuiro just said. "What are you saying?! It's Chad and Ichigo! What other reason does this Toushirou have to actually hang out with one of them?! Who cares what they're like?!"

Mizuiro wasn't listening to what Keigo was saying because he was too busy looking over what he has to do when it was time to go to class. He then looked up at the bulletin board where the school had posted the classes.

"Hey, look. They've posted which class everyone's in," Mizuiro said. "We're in room 1-3."

Keigo finally calmed down a bit. "You can read that, Mizuiro? You've got good eyes." Keigo complimented Mizuiro.

Keigo then noticed that not only he and Mizuiro were on the same list but also Ichigo, Chad, and Toushirou's names were on the same list as theirs were.

Keigo put both hands on his head and started panicking again. "No way! That wasn't supposed to happen!" Keigo shouted.

"What's wrong?" Mizuiro asked as he looked down at Keigo, who was now kneeling on the ground.

"Our youth … it's finished already…," Keigo murmured.

Mizuiro then noticed some girls looking at him and waved to them. After the girls had a conversation about him, they left.

"_I'm not threatening because I don't inspire high expectations. I'm never angry and smiling is just like striking a pose. Anyone can do it,"_ Mizuiro thought.

* * *

Ichigo and Toushirou looked at the young spirit girl. For some reason, she was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Toushirou asked.

"Yeah, did something happen?" Ichigo asked after.

The two ignored the people looking at them as more passed by.

"We brought you fresh flowers today," Ichigo said trying to cheer the girl up.

Toushirou smiled at the spirit. "You can tell me and Ichigo."

"He's right," Ichigo said smiling as well. "C'mon, what's wrong?"

The girl looked up at them and wiped away her tears.

"Well, it's kinda weird," the girl replied. Both Ichigo and Toushirou were confused at what she meant. They then heard the girl say, "The sky's weird. I'm scared."

Ichigo let out a questioning look. "The sky is … scary?"

Ichigo and Toushirou looked up at the sky to see why it was scary to the girl.

"The sky seems normal to me," Toushirou said.

"Yeah, me too," Ichigo looked back at the crying spirit girl.

"It's so scary," the girl murmured.

Ichigo and Toushirou tried to cheer up the girl.

"There, there now. The sky's not scary at all, there's nothing to be afraid of," Ichigo said trying to cheer her up.

The girl wiped away her tears and looked up at them. "OK"

"We got to get to school now. But we'll be back later to check on you," Ichigo said as he stood up.

The girl nodded to them.

Ichigo and Toushirou waved to her as they left.

Several minutes later, back at the school yard.

Keigo was still panicking and crying over the fact that he was in the same class as Ichigo, Chad, and Toushirou. "Oh, my perfect life is over! Why?! Why'd this have to happen?!"

All of a sudden, Keigo and Mizuiro felt a shaking and the bulletin board bursted in half right in front of them. Then they saw something go right over their heads. It was Chad and Ichigo fighting with a gang of bullies. They then saw a short white haired boy run up next to Ichigo.

"I-it's Chad, Ichigo and Toushirou!" Keigo yelled out at the site of them. Then he saw that there were more bullies gathering around. Mizurio just stayed calm.

Keigo was really scared now. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-what's going on?! I don't believe what's happening! This has gotta be some kind of sick cosmic joke! A dream! I must be dreaming!"

Mizurio looked at his friend. "Shut up …"

"Did you really think you could get away from me, Kurosakis, Chad?" Oshima the leader of the gang asked.

Keigo realized who the bully was right away. "Oh, no! It's Oshima Reiichi from Tohgata Middle School."

"Hey, Keigo! How come you know so much about these punks?" Mizurio asked plainly. "These guys are in our class, too."

Oshima looked over at Keigo and Mizurio. "Who're you?" Oshima asked. "Kurosaki's friend?"

"No way! This is my first time ever seeing him!" Keigo quickly replied.

Then Keigo saw Mizurio in front of Ichigo, Chad, and Toushirou holding out his hand. "I'm Mizurio Kojima from Hiiragini Middle School. I'm in 1-3. It's very nice to meet you."

"Mizurio Kojima just became their friend! Da-da-da-dun!" Oshima taunted as he cracked his fists.

Keigo started to cry out of fear. "He didn't! He didn't!" Keigo protested to Oshima while holding his hands in front of his face then he turned to Mizurio. "Mizurio?! Mizurio! What are you?! Come back here! This isn't like you! C'mon, Mizurio! Mizurio!" But Mizurio was too busy talking with Ichigo.

"1-3? We're in that class, too. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. This is my little brother, Toushirou. And this big guy here is Sado Yasutora," Ichigo introduced. "It's nice to meet you."

"Who's your friend over there?" Toushirou asked as he turned his attention to Keigo who was getting stomped on by Oshima.

"He's Keigo Asano," Mizuiro introduced. "He's pretty smart although he never studies. He gets along with others and never lies. He's a way better person than I am."

Ichigo was a bit surprised by Mizurio. "Man, you're something else," Ichigo complimented.

Mizurio looked up at the teen, confused at what he meant by that.

"I mean, it's pretty rare for a person to praise their friend so much around strangers," Ichigo said as he turned around and unzipped his jacket. "Hey, Mizurio. Are you good at making excuses?"

"So good it's sickening," Mizuiro replied.

Ichigo got into a fighting stance. "Okay. Then think one up in the next five minutes. I'll need a good one to keep me from getting expelled after me and Chad save Keigo," he said as Chad walked up next to him. "Toushirou, stay outta this one. I don't want to take any chances at getting you expelled."

Before Toushirou could protest to his brother, Ichigo and Chad had already started fighting the gang of bullies.

Mizurio was surprised at how the three were so different from what he thought they would be like. _"Who can I share this happiness with?" _Mizurio thought to himself as he watched Ichigo and Chad fight.

* * *

Author's note: I'm starting to get lots of reviews about the squad 10 Captain. I'm still thinking of who's idea I should. I'll choose a someone's captain to put in the story, but it's going to take time, anyway thanks for the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Finally updated, sorry it took so long. I do not own Bleach. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

_We have no form, therefore we fear it,_

_And because we are formless, we revere it._

"I sense strong reiatsu nearby," said a mysterious figure dressed in black, and then it jumped into the town Karakura.

_And so fell the sword of fate…_

* * *

"You two got a death wish or something," said a guy who was with four other guys, one was laying face down. "Nobody jumps one of my guys for no reason and lives to tell about it." The ones that the guy was talking to was none other than Ichigo and Toushirou.

Ichigo and Toushirou were coming back to check on the spirit girl like they promised, but when they got there they saw the vase of flowers on it's side and a bunch of guys there. Seeing this, Ichigo got mad and pounced on one of them.

"Hmm," was all that Ichigo said.

"That's all you gotta say," the guy was mad and raised his fist going for a punch at Ichigo, but he got a kick in the face instead and ended up face down on the ground as Ichigo stomped his foot on the guy's back.

The other three that were standing were surprised and scared that Ichigo had taken down their friend. They were too scared to fight back.

Ichigo then started to stomp his foot on the guy's head making it go a few inches in the ground. Toushirou couldn't help but be amused by Ichigo's strength. Ichigo held up his fist and looked at the men. "Now, listen up you punks," Ichigo began. "Do you see that?" Ichigo asked them as he pointed to a vase of flowers that was on its side.

Ichigo looked back at them. "First question. What do you think that is? You! The one in the middle! Answer!"

The one in the middle was really scared now. "Wait! You talking to me? I guess somebody left those flowers for some kid who was killed here."

"_Those four are idiots," _Toushirou thought as he watched Ichigo kick the one who answered in the face.

Ichigo then looked up at the other three. "Now, the next question. That vase over there, why is it lying on its side?"

"Well, I guess one of us knocked it over when we were skateboarding through here," the remaining two answered, and before they knew it, they were lying on the ground.

Toushirou chuckled a bit. "You four catch on fast for people who aren't very smart," Toushirou said.

"I agree with you Toushirou," Ichigo said.

Ichigo turned his attention to the guys lying on the ground. "Now go and apologize or else next time the flowers will be for you!"

The men screamed in horror and ran away saying sorry.

"There, that should keep those punks from coming here ever again," Ichigo said. He and Toushirou turned around to face the spirit of a girl they were helping. "Sorry about all that. We'll bring you more flowers tomorrow," Ichigo said to the spirit as Toushirou bent down and put the vase back up.

The girl smiled at them. "Thank you very much for coming to my defense," she thanked them. "I think I can finally rest in peace."

"No problem. It's the least we can do, besides you deserve to rest in peace," Ichigo said. "Come on, Toushirou, lets go home." The two brothers waved back at the spirit as they left.

By the time the two of them got back to the clinic, it was already night time. They went in through the gate and opened the door to the house.

"We're home," Ichigo called out but suddenly got a kick to the head from none other then his father, Isshin.

"You let your guard down, you should always stay alert when you enter a room and you're late for dinner again," Isshin turned to Toushirou. "Take note of this Toushirou, you might need it someday."

"Whatever," Toushirou muttered as he walked over to the dinner table and sat down next to Karin.

"Oh, come on! Is that how you greet your own son after he risked his own life to help a spirit find peace?!" Ichigo yelled at his father.

"Silence!" Isshin yelled back. "Oh, so it's the ghost's fault now, is it? I suppose it was ghosts who left your room a mess!" Ichigo and Isshin then started to fight.

Yuzu watched the whole argument from the dinner table. Wanting them to stop she called out to them, "Hey! Stop the fighting you two. Come over here and eat your dinner."

"Let them keep fighting, more rice for us," Karin said holding out her bowl.

"Karin, that's not very nice," Yuzu replied.

"What are you going to do about it, Yuzu?" Toushirou said. "Karin's always been like this and so are those two bickering over there."

Yuzu looked over at Toushirou. "Oh, not you too, Shiro."

"Ugh, Yuzu, how many times do I have to keep telling you? Don't call me Shiro," Toushirou said in annoyance.

"But it's such a cute nickname," Yuzu told him.

"Ugh, I'm outta here," Toushirou said as he got up and went up to his room.

Karin put her bowl on the table. "Nice going, Yuzu," she said.

At that moment, Ichigo had just kicked his father to the ground. "I gotta tell you, dad! For a high school student, having to go to bed at 7 o' clock is totally uncool!"

"Speaking of uncool, Ichigo," Karin said. "You got a new one."

Ichigo looked over his right side only to see a spirit with glasses next him. "Hey! How long have you been there?" Ichigo tried to swing his arms at the spirit trying to make it go away. "Take a hike. Damn pest."

Karin put her bowl down again and sighed. "I can't believe this," Karin said as she faced Ichigo. "Poor Ichigo. Dad or ghost, it's always something."

"I think Ichigo and Toushirou are kinda lucky to be able to see ghosts," Yuzu said. "I sort of sense their presence, but that's just it."

Karin glanced back at Yuzu. "I don't see what the big deal is with ghosts. I don't even believe in them."

Yuzu was surprised at what Karin said. "Karin, I don't get how you could say that. I thought you could see them too."

Karin faced Yuzu with a plain face. "I'm in permanent denial," Karin said blankly. "Just seeing them doesn't make me believe in them."

Yuzu was upset that Karin didn't believe in ghosts like she did. And the spirit with glasses heard the whole conversation. _"Wow, that's cold."_

"Like my dinner…," Ichigo started to say, but he suddenly got a kick in his ankles and lost his balance.

"You dropped you guard again!" Isshin yelled as he put his own son in a head lock with his leg. But Ichigo quickly threw his father off his back and the two of them punched each other. But Isshin only punched Ichigo in the cheek while Ichigo punched his father right in the face.

"Got ya," Isshin mumbled as he fell to the floor. "No charge for the lesson."

"Forget dinner. I'm going to my room," and Ichigo headed to his room.

"Wait, Ichigo," Yuzu called out.

"Smooth move, dad," Karin said.

Isshin jumped up onto his feet. "What did I do?" Isshin whined.

Ichigo walked up to his room and opened the door to see Toushirou already in bed. Ichigo quietly put his bag on a chair and laid down on his bed thinking to himself. _"There's been more spirits lately; I wonder what's going on."_

* * *

The next morning

Ichigo and Toushirou walked in to the living room where Yuzu and Karin were listening to the News.

"Hey," Ichigo said as he came in to the room.

"Good morning you two," Yuzu greeted them.

"Morning," Ichigo replied. "Where's dad?"

"Early meeting," Karin said as Ichigo and Toushirou took a toast from the toaster. "Said he'd be late tonight, too."

"Again, huh?" Ichigo said as he put the toast into his mouth.

"He seems to be working a lot lately," Toushirou said biting into his piece of toast. "I wonder what's wrong."

Ichigo looked over at the T.V. The news was showing a place where an explosion had happened. "That's near here."

* * *

As usual, Ichigo and Toushirou headed to the spirit girl's death place with fresh flowers before going to school.

But when they got there, the spirit girl was nowhere to be seen.

"She's usually here when we come," Toushirou was starting to think the spirit could've pasted on.

"Yeah," Ichigo said looking around. "Hello!" Ichigo hoped the girl would hear him.

"Huh?" Ichigo then turned his attention to something else.

"What's wrong?" Toushirou asked.

"Did you hear that?" Ichigo replied.

"Hear what?" Toushirou was curious. What did Ichigo hear?

"There was a howling sound," Ichigo answered.

"Howling?" Toushirou stopped for a moment to listen.

Suddenly there was an echoing sound, a loud howling sound.

"Now I hear it," Toushirou said and the two ran towards the direction where the howl came from. As they got closer and the howl got louder, the two suddenly heard a loud explosion and then they saw smoke. People started to run away from the explosion, but Ichigo and Toushirou kept going forward. The smoke cleared, and then they saw it. A huge strange creature with a white mask and a hole in its chest. Ichigo and Toushirou were shocked at the strange creature's appearance.

"Help me!"

Ichigo and Toushirou realized whose voice that belonged to and they looked to see the spirit girl running toward them.

"Hurry! This way!" Ichigo called to the girl, as soon as the girl was next to them, all three of them started running away from the creature.

"What is that thing?" the spirit girl asked.

"I don't know," Ichigo replied.

"Um, how about we save the questions until after we get away from that thing," Toushirou said.

"Right," Ichigo replied.

Toushirou, Ichigo and the spirit girl ran as fast as they could, but it seemed that the creature was faster. The spirit girl then tripped over her feet and fell.

"Ichigo!" Toushirou yelled out getting Ichigo's attention.

Ichigo quickly turned around and saw that the spirit girl fell down, he and Toushirou quickly ran up to her.

"Come on! We gotta move!" Ichigo said as he and Toushirou helped her up.

Toushirou turned around and saw the giant creature coming closer. "Ichigo! It's coming!"

Ichigo jerked his head up and looked at the creature. As the two brothers watched as it got closer and closer, they didn't seem to notice a red and black butterfly flying past them. But they did notice something. A female with black hair that had a stray bang between her eyes and she wore a black hakama with a sword on the left side of her waist. She sliced the creature across its mouth with her sword. She landed in front of Toushirou and Ichigo, then jumped at the creature again and cut it right down the middle. After that, the creature dissolved and disappeared. The girl then sheathed her sword and glanced back at the two brothers and then walked away.

"Hey, wait," Ichigo said trying to question her, but he was stopped by the people who were gathering around.

Toushirou looked back at the scene where the strange event took place then to Ichigo. "What do you think that was all about?" Toushirou asked.

"I don't know," Ichigo replied. "But I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Later that night

Ichigo and Toushirou were in their room. Toushirou was in his bed sound asleep. Ichigo was also in his bed, but he was wide awake and thinking about the strange events that happened earlier. He still had his school uniform on.

"_Who was that girl? I can't make sense of what happened today,"_ Ichigo thought to himself. Ichigo turned his head to face Toushirou. _"He's never shown any sign of wanting to get his memory back."_ Ichigo then turned his attention back to the events that had happened earlier.

Suddenly, Ichigo noticed a black and red butterfly fly into his room through the open window. Then someone else came into his room out of nowhere. Ichigo realized that it was the same girl he saw in town today.

Ichigo sat up and looked at the girl. "What in the world are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, but she didn't seem to hear him.

She then put her hand on the hilt of her sword as if she was going to draw it.

At the sight of this, Ichigo backed up against the wall. "Put that thing away! You're not slicing me up!" Ichigo yelled to the girl, but still didn't react to Ichigo.

The girl stood on the floor and looked around. She seemed to be looking for something. "It's getting closer," the girl thought to herself. "I feel it."

Ichigo thought she was crazy, she seemed to be talking to herself. Ichigo couldn't stand it, so he quickly got up and kicked the girl on her back. "Who are you and what do you want?!" Ichigo exclaimed as the girl fell down with a crash. The noise in the room had woken Toushirou out of his sleep and he quickly got out of his bed to turn on the light. Toushirou saw the strange girl from today on the floor and Ichigo pointing his finger at her.

"If you think you're a robber, you're not a very good one," Ichigo exclaimed. "For starters you shouldn't talk to yourself."

Toushirou quickly walked up to Ichigo. "Ichigo, what's going on?"

Ichigo was about to answer when the girl started to talk. "You…kicked me, but I can't be seen by normal humans," the girl said. "Are you saying you can see me?"

"Well, my little brother here can see you too," Ichigo replied, "and since that was my foot I just planted on your back, you tell me."

The girl got back onto her feet and looked at Ichigo and Toushirou. "You were the two that I saw in town earlier," she said. "I remember."

"Gee, nothing gets by you," Ichigo commented.

"How strange, you two look normal," the girl said. "But you must be defective in someway."

"Defective?!" Ichigo yelled in anger. "I'll show you defective!" Ichigo tried to kick the girl, but she was able to evade by jumping onto Ichigo's head and knocked him down.

Ichigo quickly turned around to face the strange girl. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"You really want to know?" She asked back. "Then I'll tell you, I'm a soul reaper."

After a few moments, the soul reaper told her side of the story.

"Alright, so let me get this straight," Ichigo said as the three were sitting at a small table in his room. "You're something called a soul reaper."

"That's right," the soul reaper replied.

"And you're saying that you were sent here on a mission by something called the Soul Society."

"Yes."

"To take care of demons like the one we saw in town earlier."

"Yup."

"Which was after that girl's soul."

"That's right."

"That sounds all true to me," Ichigo said, but Ichigo wasn't going to believe in something like that so easily. "ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTH FAIRY!" Ichigo shouted as he flipped the small table over.

"How dare you," the soul reaper said. "Why wouldn't you believe in soul reapers when you just admitted that the both of you see spirits?"

Ichigo walked up to the soul reaper. "We can see spirits, but we've never heard or seen soul reapers before, and your story is just too incredible," Ichigo replied. "I don't believe in anything I can't see."

"Well, you see me, don't you?" she said as she stood up.

"She does have a point," Toushirou said to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at his little brother, then back to the soul reaper. "Well, I do agree with the fact that you're not human, but you'll need more than your story to make me believe in what you're saying," Ichigo said as he put his hand on the soul reaper's head. "Why don't you go and play your soul reaper game somewhere else. OK little brat, run along now."

This angered the soul reaper, she just couldn't take people calling her a little brat. "I'm a brat, am I? Bakudo #1, Sai!"

Ichigo's arms suddenly got locked behind his back and he fell down on the floor.

Toushirou quickly ran up to Ichigo. "Ichigo!"

"What did you do to me?" Ichigo asked. "I can't move!"

"I used what's called a kido on you," she explained. "It's a high level incantation only soul reapers can do. It's useless to try and struggle; you're just wasting your energy. I may look young to you. But I've lived nearly ten of your life times. I'd kill you right now for your insults if it were not against my orders. So you, be grateful."

Ichigo gave the soul reaper an angry glare. "You got the nerve?"

"And now," the soul reaper drew her sword. Ichigo and Toushirou thought that she was going to kill them and quickly shut their eyes and braced for the attack. But it never came, when they opened their eyes, they saw the same ghost with glasses from yesterday. The soul reaper had the hilt of her sword against the ghost's forehead, after awhile the ghost disappeared.

"What was that?" Toushirou asked.

"What did you do to him?" Ichigo asked.

The soul reaper then sheathed her sword and turned her attention back to Toushirou and Ichigo. "I sent his spirit to the Soul Society, it's one of the main jobs of a soul reaper. People here call it passing on. Now I will tell you why I'm here," the soul reaper started as she reached into her black hakama and pulled out a sketchbook and turned to a page. "There are two types of spirits in this world." She then showed Ichigo some pictures that looked like it was drawn by a five year old.

"The first kind are normal spirits that are called wholes, these are the ghosts that you two usually see," the soul reaper continued to explain. "The second kinds are evil spirits that are called hollows. They attack people, living or dead, so they can devour their souls. Now, any questions before I continue?"

"Yeah," Ichigo spoke up, "why does your drawing suck so bad?"

The next thing Ichigo knew, the soul reaper had drawn a mustache on him with a black marker.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled in anger. "You're going to pay for this!"

Toushirou couldn't help but give out a little giggle in amusement. It was really funny that the soul reaper had drawn a mustache on Ichigo's face.

"It's not funny!" Ichigo yelled at his brother.

"Now," the soul reaper interrupted. "Shall we continue the lesson? There are two main jobs for soul reapers. The first is to lead wholes to the Soul Society through konso as I just did to that soul earlier. The second is to take care of hollows where ever we find them."

Toushirou held up his hand wanting to ask the soul reaper something. The soul reaper saw this, "question?"

"Yes. You said that hollows attack humans too eat their souls. Why do they do that?" Toushirou asked.

"That I don't know," the soul reaper replied. "We have yet to figure out what drives the hollows to do the things they do."

* * *

Elsewhere

"_I can smell him…no, there are two of them. Two tasty souls, their close…along with a smell of a soul reaper."_

* * *

"_GRRRRR!"_

Toushirou and Ichigo suddenly heard a loud howling sound outside. "What was that?!" Ichigo asked.

"One thing we do know, there is still another hollow out there," the soul reaper replied.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ichigo asked. "Go out there and killed it."

The soul reaper looked down. "I would, but I can't seem to sense it anywhere," the soul reaper explained. "I usually have no problem detecting hollows, but here it's like my senses are being jammed by something powerful…," but she was interrupted by Toushirou.

"No, my brother means that there's something howling outside and it's big," Toushirou said. "It must be a hollow."

"You two hear something howling?" she asked.

"_GRRRRR!"_

The soul reaper's eyes widened. "Now I hear it," she said as she stood up. "That is indeed a hollow."

"That's what we've been trying to tell you," Ichigo said. Suddenly there was a loud crash sound and a scream coming from downstairs. "That's Yuzu!"

The soul reaper quickly ran out the door.

"Wait!" Ichigo called. "Untie me!" Ichigo tried to stand up, but quickly fell down.

"Ichigo!" Toushirou grabbed onto Ichigo's arm.

"Toushirou," Ichigo said. "Help me get up, I have to get down there and help Yuzu."

"I-I-Ichigo," said a weak voice.

Toushirou and Ichigo turn around to see Yuzu lying on the floor in front of their room.

"I-I-Ichigo, T-T-Toushirou, you've got to help her," then Yuzu fell unconscious. Suddenly there was another scream, this time it was Karin. The soul reaper quickly ran downstairs.

"Ugh, I got to break free," and Ichigo started struggling to get up. Toushirou started to pull Ichigo up by his arm.

The soul reaper ran downstairs only to see a huge hole on the house and a large hollow holding Karin in it's hand. She quickly drew her sword, but suddenly Ichigo fell down the stairs onto the floor. Toushirou quickly ran down the stairs after Ichigo.

The soul reaper turned her attention to them. "Stay out of this!" she yelled at them.

"No way," Ichigo refused as he struggled to stand up.

"How can he stand up when he's under my spell?" The soul reaper was impressed by Ichigo's determination.

Despite the fact that Ichigo has his arms locked behind his back, he stepped up ready to fight the hollow.

"Fools! You'll only get in the way!" the soul reaper said to Ichigo.

"Ahhhhhh!" Karin screamed in pain.

"Karin!" Ichigo called out as he struggled again to get out of the binding spell.

"Stop! The kido is too strong for a human to break!" the soul reaper warned Ichigo. Then Toushirou grabbed onto Ichigo's arms and started pulling them apart trying to help Ichigo out of the spell. "No stop!"

But suddenly there was a surge of energy; the soul reaper could see what was happening. _"What? Their breaking the kido together. But that's impossible. Who are these two?"_ the soul reaper thought to herself as she watched the kido brake in front of her eyes.

Ichigo quickly grabbed a chair that was lying on the ground and ran up to the hollow trying to hit it with the chair, but the hollow knocked him away.

"Oh-no!" Toushirou quickly ran up to Ichigo.

"Wait! It's too dangerous!" the soul reaper tried to stop Toushirou.

"Karin," Ichigo murmured as he stood up. The hollow looked down at Ichigo and Toushirou. "Ah, I finally found you," it spoke as it reached for them.

"Toushirou! Get back!" Ichigo yelled as he pushed Toushirou out of the way of the hollow's grabbing hand. Ichigo was able to dodge the attack after he pushed Toushirou aside. The hollow suddenly yelled out in pain, Toushirou and Ichigo looked up to see that the soul reaper had sliced the hollow's arm with her sword. The hollow let Karin go and Ichigo quickly caught her. The hollow then disappeared.

"Karin!" Ichigo said as he held his unconscious sister.

Toushirou ran up to Ichigo and kneeled down next to him. "Is she…?"

"Don't worry. She'll be alright," the soul reaper said. "The hollow left without eating any of your sister's souls."

"You sure?" Ichigo asked.

"Positive. The hollow was looking for a certain kind of soul to eat, one with a higher level of spiritual pressure called reiatsu," the soul reaper explained. "In fact, the hollow in town earlier was hungry for that soul too, not the girl's."

"Why's that?" Toushirou asked.

"For some reason, most of the reiatsu that you and Ichigo have was hidden deep inside of you both, until now," the soul reaper said, "when you needed it to save your sisters, that's why I didn't sense anything unusual about you two when I got here."

"So you're saying that both me and Ichigo have high level reiatsu?" Toushirou asked.

"Yes," the soul reaper replied. "Your high level reiatsus also explains why the hollow haven't come after you two. When you and your brother made contact with that spirit girl, reiatsu started to pour out."

Ichigo looked up at the soul reaper. "You mean that the reason the hollow is attacking is because of all the reiatsu we have?" Ichigo asked the soul reaper.

"GRRRRR!"

"It's coming!" Toushirou yelled as the hollow appeared again.

"Get out of here!" the soul reaper yelled to them.

"No!" Ichigo said as he gave Toushirou his unconscious sister. "I refuse to let this thing eat my sisters' souls." Ichigo ran up to the hollow.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?" Toushirou called out.

"Coward!" Ichigo called the hollow. "You want a soul to eat, come and get it. Fight me one-on-one, you ugly bastard!"

"GRRRRR!" the hollow jumped towards Ichigo attempting to eat Ichigo's soul.

"Oh-no!" the soul reaper ran as fast as she could to protect Ichigo.

Toushirou and Ichigo's eyes widened as the hollow got closer. Suddenly there was the sound of blood spitting into the air. The soul reaper had taken the hollow's attack for Ichigo, but as a result, got a bad wound on her shoulder. The soul reaper was able to push the hollow then disappeared again. After that, the soul reaper fell to the ground.

"Soul Reaper!" Ichigo called out, concerned about her.

"Not good," Toushirou murmured.

"You…," the soul reaper started to say to Ichigo, "…are a fool. How could you have possibly thought that you were any match for a hollow? Did you really think that everything would be over if you just gave your soul to it. One soul won't satisfy that hollow forever. If you keep getting in the way, we'll all end up as that hollow's dinner."

The hollow continued to scream in pain from the wound it got from the soul reaper.

The soul reaper struggled to get up, but couldn't. Ichigo looked up at the hollow and saw it was recovering from the soul reaper's attack. The soul reaper crawled over to a telephone pole and leaned against it.

"I'm too injured to keep fighting," the soul reaper said weakly. "Do you want to save your family?"

Ichigo looked at the injured soul reaper. "Of course I do!" Ichigo replied. "If there's a way, tell me how."

The soul reaper held up here sword. "Both you and your brother have high level reiatsu. It will be only temporary, but…," the soul reaper pointed her sword towards Ichigo, "…one of you must become a soul reaper."

Ichigo was confused and surprised.

The soul reaper continued to explain. "You must take my zanpakto and stab it into the center of yourself so I can transfer my powers into one you, I'm not sure if you'll live or not. But if it doesn't work, it won't matter."

Toushirou could hear the whole conversation._ "What? Become a soul reaper?"_

"GRRRRR!" the hollow howled as it got ready to attack.

"I'll do it," Ichigo volunteered.

Toushirou was surprised. He knew that Ichigo was brave enough to take on bullies, but to stab himself with a sword was different.

"I-Ichigo?" Toushirou murmured concerned for his brother.

Ichigo looked back at Toushirou. "Don't worry. I'll be just fine," Ichigo told Toushirou, and then turned his attention to the soul reaper. "Now, give me that blade, Soul Reaper."

The hollow started walking towards them.

"You don't have to keep calling me Soul Reaper," she said. "My name is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki."

The hollow had started running towards them. Ichigo held the blade part of Rukia's sword. "And my name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo then drove the blade into himself. Suddenly there was a huge flash of light. The attacking hollow suddenly had its left arm cut right off.

Toushirou's eyes widen, it wasn't that the hollow's arm was just cut off, it was who cut it. He looked at his brother, Ichigo who was now wearing a black hakama like Rukia's and holding a large sword.

Rukia was now wearing a white kimono and the blood she had was visible. _"How is this even possible?!" _Rukia thought to herself._ "I meant to only give him half, but he's taken nearly all of it."_

"This ends right now!" Ichigo said with a sound of anger in his voice.

"_What kind of being is he?_ Rukia asked herself._ "I have never seen a human with this much reiatsu. And I've never seen a soul reaper wield such a large zanpakto."_

With his zanpakto, Ichigo ran towards the hollow. It tried to grab Ichigo, but Ichigo cut off one of it's legs before it could react.

Ichigo watched as the hollow fell over. "You'll pay for hurting my family you hollow scum," Ichigo said to it as he raised his zanpakto. "Feel the wrath of my blade!"

Ichigo brought down his sword on the hollow as hard as he could.

Rukia and Toushirou watched as the hollow dissolved and disappeared, but this time it wasn't coming back.

* * *

_Ichigo Kurosaki: 15 Years Old_

_Hair Color: Orange_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Occupation: High School Student and…_

SOUL REAPER


End file.
